Running Scared
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: (Re-written) It started off as a bet. Who scares who the most. Buster took it as an invitation for the gang to visit a mansion that is, without thier knowledge, is seemingly haunted. No flames. RR.
1. The Bet

**Running Scared**  
  
Disclaimer: The Tiny Toon characters belongs to their respective owners. Jimmy Bunny and other characters are mine so ask before taking. Ciao!  
  
A/N: I had to rewrite this to get it back, folks. Anyway, this has nothing to do with the movie of the same title. If it was, a parody would've been made for it. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Rating: R for Strong Violence and Gore, language, and scenes of strong sexuality/nudity. (Reader Discretion Advised)  
  
Genre: Supernatural, Horror, Comedy, Romance, Thriller  
  
Fade In-  
  
(Halloween Night)  
  
We view in on Buster's burrow as the blue bunny hops out in a dracula outfit dawning a dark wig, fangs on his teeth and pointy little ears. He also held a pumpkin bucket along too.  
  
"Ah, halloween night. Can't wait to get all the candies and stuff. But most importantly, I'll get to scare babsy's dress down." He chuckled and walks along the woods.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
We see a line of childrens and toons gathering for candies as Buster was among one of the youngsters in line. Although his attempts to scare babs has failed him miserably. Next to him was Babs, dawning a costume like Akasha from Queen of the Damned. Plucky dawns the frankenstein look while Shirley dawns the Elvyra look dawning a black wig. Fifi dawns a costume with an axe on her head while Hampton dawns the freddy kruger outfit with long fingertip nails.  
  
Babs sighs due to the minimum of the line.  
  
"This is a long line." Babs complained  
  
"What's to complain about?" Buster asked  
  
"Because it never gets this long." She said  
  
"Oh, I see. (points at something) Hey, what's that?"  
  
Babs turns around.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
Buster then puts a plastic spider on Babs' bare shoulder as she felt it and looked at it before eyeing Buster, skeptically.  
  
"Oh, yeah right. You call that scary?"  
  
Buster removes the spider from her shoulder.  
  
"Jeez. You know how to ruin a rabbit's fun."  
  
"Yeah. Your fun at trying to scare me."  
  
"Like, have you ever been scared, babs?" Shirley asked  
  
"Nope." She replied, shaking her head  
  
"Like, me neither."  
  
"Moi neither." Fifi replied  
  
"You gotta be kidding me. Are you telling me that you girls have never been scared?"  
  
Babs paused and nods.  
  
"Yeah. That's pretty much it."  
  
"Well, wh-"  
  
"Hold on. We're next." Babs said, cutting Buster off.  
  
The lines pulls up as the toons came up to an old lady, which is granny as she offered them the candy. They soon got off the steps and checked their bags.  
  
"What you got?" Buster asked Babs  
  
"Nestle crunch bar. jolly rancher, twizler, and a Mr. Goodbar. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Snickers bar, Twix, mound bar and a bubble gum."  
  
"Let's go for some more."  
  
The toons head off in the other direction heading to another house. More lines were formed at a house. The owner of the house was Bugs as he offered each candy to each trick or treaters.  
  
"I didn't know Bugs was giving out candy." Plucky said  
  
"You never ask." Buster said  
  
"So, Buster, what were you saying before?" Babs asked  
  
"I was saying 'Why don't we make a bet?'"  
  
Babs looks at him funny and scoffs.  
  
"A bet?"  
  
"Yeah. Say, $100 dollars?"  
  
"Can't go any higher than that?"  
  
"$200?"  
  
Babs smiled wickedly.  
  
"You got yourself a bet. What is it anyway?"  
  
"The bet is for who can pull off a scare on someone. Anyone. Particularly you girls. If you get scared, we win. If we get scared, you win. Simple as that."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Really."  
  
Immediately Babs, Shirley, and Fifi started laughing hysterically at this little stipulation that Buster made, while Buster gazed them surprisingly.  
  
"Boy, please. I've seen every trick in the book and trust me, I ain't scared of shit." Babs replied  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Let's prove that by visiting a mansion down at the coast of Acme Acres. Then we'll see who shits their pant and starts running scared." Buster requested  
  
"Yeah." Plucky agreed  
  
The girls look at each other before eyeing the boys again.  
  
"You're on. (extends hand)"  
  
Buster smiles and takes her hand.  
  
"Good."  
  
"So, when do we start?" Babs asked  
  
"After we get our candies." Buster said  
  
"Why not go-"  
  
"After we get our candies, Babs."  
  
Babs crosses her arms in defeat.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
(Psycho Theme playing)  
  
A figure soon creeps up behind Babs with a hockey mask on dawning the jason outfit. He had a hatchet in his hand in attempts to whack Babs.  
  
"Boo!" The mysterious voice said  
  
(Psycho Theme Ends)  
  
Babs turns around, less frightened by this.  
  
"Yeah, how you doing, Jimmy?  
  
The dark brown bunny took off his hockey mask revealing Jimmy Bunny. He sighs and looks at Buster.  
  
"I thought you said she'd be scared by this."  
  
"Scared? Please. I've seen horror movies like that before and believe me, that is less scarier than Freddy Kruger." Babs replied  
  
"Hey!" Hampton shouted  
  
"No offense, Hampton." She apologized  
  
"This...(gestures to costume)...is less scarier than freddy kruger?" Jimmy asked  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Have you seen Freddy Vs. Jason?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how do you-"  
  
Babs soon cuts Jimmy off.  
  
"I've seen the trilogies, man. Trust me. They're not enough to scare this pink rabbit."  
  
"We'll see about that." Buster said  
  
"What are you talking about, bro?" Jimmy asked  
  
Buster gestures to Plucky.  
  
"Pluckster."  
  
"We've made a solid bet of $200 dollars for the winner of who'll scare the hell out of each other." Plucky said  
  
Jimmy strokes his chin in interest.  
  
"Hmm. Let's make this even more interesting, shall we?"  
  
Buster approaches.  
  
"What have you got in mind, bro?"  
  
"I have $200 dollars. We'll make it $400."  
  
The boys and the girls, minus Jimmy, frozed in place after hearing that before Buster broke the silence.  
  
"Oh, that's fair, bro." Buster said  
  
"That is totally fair." Shirley agreed  
  
"Alrighty then. Where do we go?" Jimmy asked  
  
"The mansion off the coast of Acme Acres." Buster comfirmed  
  
"Sweet. When do we go?" He asked again  
  
"After we get our goods."  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Come on."  
  
The line pulls up as the toons finally got their candies while greeting themselves to Bugs. Bugs greeted back as the toons got off his stair steps and checked their bags.  
  
"How many you got?" Buster asked Jimmy  
  
"30."  
  
Buster gave off a surprised look to Jimmy.  
  
"30? Damn. Where'd you go?"  
  
"Lots of places, man. You should try it sometimes."  
  
Buster took his words into thoughts.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe I should."  
  
"Alright, guys. Let's-'  
  
Babs stopped her statement when she caught eyes on a female gray bunny dawning a magician outfit. She scoffs in surprise.  
  
"Binky?"  
  
Buster gazed in her direction and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, great."  
  
Babs then got excited and called out again.  
  
"Binky!"  
  
Binky looked and saw babs before getting excited herself as they soon approached each other and embraced in hugs.  
  
"Oh, it's so good to see you." Babs said, releasing the hug  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"How many candies you got?"  
  
"Over 45."  
  
"Damn. We already started and we got like 15 or more inside."  
  
"Whoa, now that's a start."  
  
"Yep. Come on, let's join the rest."  
  
Binky nods.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, and guess where we're going."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"That mansion off the coast of Acme Acres. We made a bet of $400 dollars that whoever could scare anbody. The Boys Vs. girls."  
  
Binky paused and slightly nod, even though a little confused.  
  
"I see."  
  
Suddenly, a spooky voice crept up behind Binky and Babs.  
  
"Boooo!"  
  
Babs and Binky turned to see a figure dress as a ghost with shoes on.  
  
Binky shakes her head.  
  
"Fowlmouth, come on! Quick scaring the minors." She said  
  
"Why do you bring him along?" Babs asked  
  
"Oh, I don't know. It's his way of taking me out on a date on halloween night as he put it. Can you imagine? Me dating casper the scariest dickhead."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
Binky turned to Fowlmouth.  
  
"Hey, dickhead! Come on!"  
  
Fowlmouth approaches Binky with irritation on his face.  
  
"Hey, I told you about calling me that!"  
  
"Whatever. Come on."  
  
Babs, Binky, and Fowlmouth approached the gang as Fowlmouth was given the heads up on what's going on from Buster as he was entirely in the mix as well as Binky. Soon, they leave the site towards the mansion's direction. 


	2. No Visitors!

Dissolve To:  
  
(Thunder)  
  
Ext.  
  
We see the toons next before a tall scyscraper mansion. On the door, it says "No visitors." Plucky shivers in fear as a wolf howls. Buster noticed before jabbing his elbow at his thigh.  
  
"Knock it off." He whispered  
  
"I can't help it." Plucky whispered back  
  
"Save it for after we win the bet!"  
  
Plucky sighs.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Something wrong, guys?" Babs asked, looking in their direction  
  
"Nothing." Buster and Plucky said, unison  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
The house was abandoned by filled with old furnitures and cobwebs on walls. The concretes were old and dusted with debris. Old paintings were there, hanging on walls also.  
  
The gangs entered the place and looked at its feature.  
  
"Ugh, look at this place." Jimmy complimented. digusted  
  
"Place is a goddamn junk." Fowlmouth said  
  
"Of course it is. Nobodies ever been here and it's abandoned." Binky replied  
  
As soon as they entered, the door slammed shut behind them almost startling the others but Babs, who looks at Buster.  
  
"Nice try, long ears."  
  
Buster looks at her in confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't play this off like you don't know. Come on, let's search this place."  
  
The gangs split into four groups and went separate directions in the house.  
  
Buster and Babs were heading up the stairway. Upstairs, they were looking around and couldn't see anything but old coffee tables and stuff..  
  
"Scared yet, babsy?" Buster asked while looking around  
  
"You wish."  
  
"I don't wish, I know."  
  
Babs shakes her head.  
  
"Whatever. Just don't try any old shit like goggley eyes or stuff like that because I'm surely able to win this bet."  
  
"I find your lack of confidence fading at this moment."  
  
"Please."  
  
Babs was about to head up the 3rd steps when something happens. The steps disappear as Buster noticed and went wide-eyed.  
  
"Babs, look out!"  
  
Buster grabs Babs before she could fall. Babs held onto the stairway and looked down to the stair to find it still intact. She look up at buster.  
  
"Keep that shit up. I ain't gonna be scared."  
  
"But babs?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Buster paused briefly.  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
Babs continues upstairs. Buster didn't tell her because even if he does, she wouldn't believe him.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Plucky and Shirley were scanning the bottom and entered an old kitchen where sinks were dirty and dishes were messy. A recliner was in the middle of the kitchen with messy silver wares hanging over it.  
  
"Ew. Gross." Shirley replied, disgustedly  
  
"I don't recall ever seeing a recliner in this type of place."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
They keep scanning the place as Shirley continues walking. Plucky looks around before noticing something in the sink. He approaches the sink and looked inside it. His expression turned to shock when he saw a sink full of flesh eating parasites. He quickly ran and held onto Shirley who almost got startled by him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The-the...the sink. Check-check the sink." Plucky stuttered in fright  
  
Shirley gazed Plucky suspiciously.  
  
"You're not scared, are you?"  
  
Plucky then got off of Shirley and starts standing up tall.  
  
"No way, I'm scared. (nervous laughter) But check the sink anyway, will ya?"  
  
Shirley went over to the sink and saw the most horrifying thing that made her scream at the top of her lung.  
  
"You see it?"  
  
"No! There's nothing here! Emptiness! Nada. Totally deserted."  
  
Plucky was in shocked after that.  
  
"But-But there were parasites in there."  
  
"The only parasites around here is you. Unless you want to totally fork up the bet, I'm sure we'll leave here in no time."  
  
Plucky paused briefly.  
  
"Oh, you good. You-you real good. No fucking way I'm backing out from this bet."  
  
"'Kay, then. Let's go."  
  
They continue scanning the place.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Jimmy, Hamton, and Fifi were scanning the living room area where old couches and coffee table were there including chairs. A fireplace was there with a gate in front of the opeing as they continues scanning the place.  
  
"This reminds me of 'The Munsters.'" Jimmy said  
  
"Never heard of it." Hampton said  
  
"It's an old show. You wouldn't know."  
  
Fifi walked by the fireplace scanning other areas of the living room when suddenly, the fireplace lit up fire almost startling Fifi. The boys looked Fifi's way as she looked at the boys suspiciously.  
  
"Did you do this? Because if you did, it'll take more than that to scare moi."  
  
"Uh, we didn't turn that on." Jimmy said  
  
Fifi glances at Jimmy in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, really monsieur? Who did? Huh?"  
  
"Uhhhh...." Jimmy and Hampton were about to say before Fifi cut them off.  
  
"Uhhhh...Bullshit." She stated, mockingly. "You're not gonna scare me. And that's that."  
  
Fifi walks away from the fire place and scans the place some more as Hamton and Jimmy looked at each other in confusion.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Binky and Fowlmouth were scanning a bedroom that was old and has a medium size bed. Picures were hanging over it and a desk was there including a closet and other old furnitures.  
  
"Cool bedroom. Old appliances."  
  
"And I thought my bedroom was weird."  
  
Binky looks at him.  
  
"It is weird."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
They continued scanning the place when fowlmouth heard something inside the closet. Binky noticed before looking at him.  
  
"If that's your attempt to scare me, you're way off. In other words, you're wasting your time."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Fowlmouth went and opened the closet door slowly when several bats flew out of the closet door as Fowlmouth quickly closed the door and had a look of fright in his eyes as Binky noticed.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
Fowlmouth shakes his head.  
  
"No. Just bats." He said, casually  
  
Binky nods.  
  
"Yeah. Keep that up."  
  
Fowlmouth looks at her.  
  
"What, you think I put those things in there?"  
  
"Who else? There's nobody in this room but you and me."  
  
"It could've been Buster. He's dressed with the dracula suit."  
  
"Now how in the hell could Buster pull off a stunt like that and he's only trying to scare Babs? Huh? He wouldn't go through all that trouble to start scaring me. And how come you're afraid? You're on his team."  
  
Fowlmouth sighs.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They leave the bedroom and continues on unnoticed to them that a shadow was watching over them.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Buster and Babs made it to the top despite Buster's lousy attempts at scaring Babs. Some events that transpired during their stair walk wasn't caused by Buster but no matter how Buster denies it, Babs finds it in disbelief about the development. They walk the catwalk as they started scanning the top place. Babs was in front of Buster as she was scanning the place. Once she passed by a door, she was unnoticed to the fact that Buster got grabbed and was pulled inside the room by an unseen figure. Babs continues on. The last thing Buster said before he was grabbed was Babs' name. Babs still had her back turned.  
  
"Buster, you're wasting your time. Why don't you just fork up the bet and get it over with?"  
  
No Response came from Buster as she noticed.  
  
"Buster?"  
  
Still no response.  
  
Babs turned around to find Buster gone from her sight. Babs searched the room by her and didn't find Buster. She searched another room and still no Buster.  
  
"Buster, this isn't funny! Your usual attempts have failed and you know that!"  
  
Suddenly, a body dropped on the floor in front of the running Babs. Babs gasped in fear as the body was bloodied and damaged.  
  
"Oh, christ!"  
  
Babs ran to the bathroom. Upon entering, she lifted the toilet seat and was about to vomit but stops when she saw swarms of parasites in the toilet. Babs went wide-eyed before moving to the sink and started vomiting.  
  
Babs retched up all over the sink and coughing afterwards. She pants, lifted up head and looked into the mirror before a zombie figure was seen behind her.  
  
"Aah!!" She screamed, frightened  
  
Babs quickly turned around before someone in the form of Buster shook her to reality. Buster still had on his dracula suit.  
  
"Babs! Babs! You alright? You alright?!"  
  
Babs looked at Buster before beating his shoulders in anger.  
  
"You fuck! Where were you?!"  
  
Buster shakes his head.  
  
"I don't know. I was walking behind you when someone grabbed me from behind. I escaped with my life. But I'm glad I found you."  
  
Babs paused briefly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Suddenly, Buster grins evilly and spoke in an unhuman demonic tone.  
  
"Because you're dead too, bitch!"  
  
Before Babs could react, Buster's eyes turned bloody red before Babs let out an ear piercing scream. Before Buster could lash at her, she punched Buster to the ground before making her escape. While Babs was running, Buster came out before turning himself into a flying bat going after Babs.  
  
Babs ran down the stairs as the bat followed her. The bat soon caught up with Babs as it extends its hind legs and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
As she fearfully screamed, Babs was now airborne as the bat was flying all the way back up to the catwalk. Babs took the initiative before taking out a wooden stake and jammed it on the legs of the bat. The bat shriek in pain before letting Babs go. Babs fell about several feets down before grabbing onto a stair rail. She struggles with effort to support herself up as she finally got on the stairs before looking up. She was shocked to see no bat there as she soon looked at her hand to see if there was blood from the bat's wound. No blood.. She looked down from the rail to the floor. No Blood. Babs sat back on the stairs and wondered if Buster was playing a cruel joke to get her scare or was it something going on inside the house.  
  
Cut To:  
  
We view on Buster who opens his eyes as his vision was blur. Upon focusing his vision, he saw that he was in a beautiful bedroom with white and red curtains around the bed. A kingsize bed he was laying on. His dracula hair was gone and so were his pointy ears letting his real ears show upward freely.  
  
Buster looked around and saw candles lit halfway around the bed by themselves. Buster couldn't tell if it was Babs doing this or not.  
  
"Babs! I know this is you doing this! You can stop now cause I'm not gonna be scared."  
  
Not expecting an answer, Buster tries to get up but finds something tied to his wrist. He looked and saw chains tied to his wrist. He struggles to get free but couldn't. Then, came to a realization.  
  
"Oh, I get it. You wanna have a little fun. Well, let's go. Let's see what you got."  
  
As on cue, a door slowly opens as someone came out in the open. Buster saw a female pink rabbit wearing a sexy all white dress with the sleeves of the dress waving freely. Buster's eyes casted out in heart shapes as he saw Babs dressed in that outfit. Babs was bearfooted as she slowly walks towards Buster sensually. Buster was drooling and didn't dare try to escape. He keeps looking at Babs not even thinking about the bet. But Buster didn't care. He only cares for one person and that's Babs. Babs got to Buster before speaking.  
  
"Hello, buster." She erotically said  
  
Buster was frozen in place of Babs' sensual words. It's like he didn't know what to say at that moment. Babs then got on all four and crawls up to Buster on the bed. Buster tries his best to compose his sweat as he grits his teeth in shock. Babs approached him.  
  
"Do you know why you're here?" She asked  
  
Buster paused a second.  
  
"Uh, to-to, um...mate?" He answered, grinning nervously.  
  
Babs smiles.  
  
"I wouldn't disagree with you more."  
  
Babs soon started removing her clothing til she was bare all over. Buster watched in shock at the now nude Babs. She started leaning forward and kisses Buster passionately. Buster felt shockwaves to his body before returning the kiss. This long kiss went on until Babs started to unzip Buster's pant. Babs pulled down his pant exposing his erect member as she looked at him before lowering and placing her mouth on the erect member. Buster went wide-eyed before moaning in sensual pleasure. Babs keeps caressing her tongue on his member like she's sucking his soul from his body as Buster moans some more. This kept up before she moves up and positions herself on top of Buster's erect member. She started pumping slowly as she closed her eyes and moans softly as well as Buster did. Buster tries desperately to hold back his sweat as best as he could but the pleasure was too great. He never felt anything like it before in years. They were like machines pumping iron. Babs intensifies the pressure as Buster closes his eyes tightly and grits his teeth trying very hard to compose from a sweatdrop and a scream. Buster's erect member was releasing juice after juice into Babs and the seed heading inside Babs. Buster held on as much as he could. Even though he couldn't move his arms, he was enjoying this. He balled his hands tightly as the pressure intensifies. Buster soon opened his eyes and looked at Babs before she opened her eyes. When she did, her eyes were bloody red and had fangs in her teeth as Buster eyes widen, very shocked and frightened.  
  
"Oh, shit!!"  
  
Babs roars like a beast and reared down and sinked her teeth into his neck pretty hard.  
  
"Aah!!" Buster cried out in pain.  
  
Blood was spilling from Buster's neck as he starts to struggling but to no avail. He kept struggling when he suddenly woke up in an old bedroom scared out of his mind and breathing heavily.  
  
Buster checked and found his black wig gone along with his pointy vamp ears. His pants were still on him, his arms were free, and no one was there but him. He leans back in sighs in relief.  
  
"Jesus Christ." He said  
  
Buster then looks up at the ceiling and found that it was being replaced by sharp spikes. Buster went wide-eyed before getting up. When he did, he saw someone at the open door. That someone was Babs, who flipped him the middle finger with a bird attached to it.  
  
"Fuck you, motherfucker!" She said, demonically  
  
The door soon slammed in front of Babs trapping Buster inside. Buster quickly ran and tries to open it but it was locked. So he knocks hard on the door.  
  
"Open this door! Open this fucking door!!" He shouted  
  
Buster looks up and saw that the ceiling was lowering fast.  
  
"Oh, my god."  
  
Buster looked around then saw a closet door. Buster ran to it and opened the door. When he did, he saw a huge place where a huge pool was out there surrounded by blue water at the bottom. Buster looks back and saw the ceiling lowers faster. Buster took a deep breath and jumped. He fell all the way down to the pool with a big splash! He got to the surface and swims his way to shore. It didn't take long for him to notice some flesh-eating pirahnas heading his way.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
Buster desperately swims to shore as the flesh eating fishes catch up to him. After several strokes, Buster finally made it to the shore but a parahna soon caught his legs biting the flesh from him.  
  
"Aah!" He wailed in pain  
  
Buster took out his water gun from out of no where and zaps the fish off of him. He soon made his escape as he saw a door and ran to it. He opens it before he saw Babs at the front of it.  
  
Shocked, she screamed in fright.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
Buster then grabbed Babs through the door and forced her against the wall. They were now in the regular room.  
  
"Shut Up!" He shouted  
  
Immediately, Babs stops screaming as Buster glared at her deadly.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here, babs?! Did you do this? Huh? (shakes her violently) Answer me!"  
  
"No! I'm not responsible for this shit! What about you?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't dick me around! You turn into a fucking vampire, turned into a bat and grabs me up a 5 story stairway. I was lucky to escape."  
  
"Now what makes you think I'm capable of something like that, huh?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you thought it up. Now will you let go of me?"  
  
Buster releases his grasp on Babs as she caught her breath before speaking.  
  
"What the fuck happened to you anyway? Where were you?"  
  
Buster issued a long pause and sighs deeply.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try Me."  
  
Buster gazed long at Babs. 


	3. Rage Of Shirley

Cut To:  
  
Shirley and Plucky were now scanning a basement somewhere. It was beyond messy and was like an attic. Many stuff were there and messed up including cobwebs that were hanging from corner walls. Plucky shivers a little wrapping his arms around his body. Shirley soon sensed his fear.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't need to lie. I can totally tell."  
  
Suddenly, Plucky felt an unusual feeling surging on his vocal cord.  
  
"Just because you're a mindreader, doesn't mean that you have to be a bitch. "  
  
Plucky covers his mouth as Shirley shot a glance at him for that comment.  
  
"What you say to me?"  
  
Plucky frantically shakes his head.  
  
"Nothing. It wasn't me talking. (forceful voice) Bitch!  
  
Shirley went wide-eyed before approaching in Plucky's face.  
  
"Mondo negatory. You totally don't wanna cross the line with me, duckweed."  
  
Plucky gulps in total fear, but hold it back.  
  
"I'm telling you that's not me talking."  
  
"Yeah? I suppose your lips can, like, move by themselves without you knowing it."  
  
"Come on, shirl-"  
  
Plucky stopped as the unseen force took control of his beak and gazed her a dirty look.  
  
"Why don't you get out of my face, bitch?"  
  
Shirley went wide-eyed before slapping Plucky's hard across his beak. His beak spins before he caught it and straightens it out. Shirley walks away as Plucky follows.  
  
"Come on, shirl. It wasn't me!"  
  
Shirley stops and glares at plucky.  
  
"'Kay. Let's say that it wasn't you. That some...totally big poltergiest would control your voice. But if it did, wouldn't I have got a bad vibe by now?"  
  
Plucky paused for a second. Shirley was right. She was a mindreader and it's true that she could get bad vibes by feeling it. Plucky soon starts to question that what he said was really coming out of his mouth. He soon dismissed it before walking up to Shirley.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I really am. But I know it wasn't me. Because I felt it. Surging into me like it wanted my body."  
  
Shirley looks at him strange.  
  
"Are you serious? Or are you trying to, like, scare me?"  
  
Plucky puts on a serious face which almost startled Shirley at the moment.  
  
"Plucky, don't look at me like that. Don't tell me that some poltergeist is in this basement."  
  
"I don't know. I-I-(sighs) Look, let's go before..."  
  
Plucky stops when he looked up and saw a chandlier on the roof waving back and forth over Shirley's head. The rope soon cut off as the chandelier fell from the roof.  
  
"Look out!!" He shouted to Shirley  
  
Plucky pushed Shirley out the way before the chandlier fell on Plucky and creating a crater on the floor. Shirley looked in shocked and horror as blood drained from Plucky's body.  
  
"Plucky!!" She screamed in horror  
  
She ran and scanned Plucky's body. Plucky has glass all over his body and blood freely drains from him. Plucky had a deadpan look on his eyes and his whole body was a bloody mess as Shirley let out a few tears before getting up and leaving the basement.  
  
Shirley exits the basement in shame after witnessing Plucky's death inside that basement. She was teared eyed and was so remorseful that she didn't even noticed Plucky by the door standing next to a wall.  
  
"Shirl, where you going?"  
  
Shirley turned and saw plucky in complete shock.  
  
"Plucky?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Y-you..."  
  
"Who died?"  
  
"You."  
  
He looked at her, confusingly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
Shirley approached Plucky before slapping him across the beak which spinned and was caught by Plucky's hand.  
  
"Don't do that to me again, you fool!"  
  
Shirley then planted a passionate kiss on Plucky's lips as Plucky felt shocked but gave in to the kiss. Shirley wrapped her arms around Plucky as he did the same. They quickly scattered into a room while Shirley starts unzipping Plucky's pant. Plucky helps her as he took off her shirt showing her bare breast and body. Plucky's pants were down revealing his erect member as Shirley sloped him down on the bed and got on top of him as she started kissing him passionately. They embrace each other while doing so. Rubbing each other's bodies sensually like never before. The heat intensifies as Shirley and Plucky wanted more of each other. Shirley positions herself on Plucky's erect member and started pumping into him vigorously. Her eyes were close as Plucky tries to hold back a sweat and scream. Shirley moans louder before gritting her teeth. She was in control of her aura also as she rapidly pumps on Plucky's member. Plucky fights a sweat but couldn't contain himself as he moans softly before quickly reversing on Shirley. Plucky was now on top of Shirley as he pumped into her while Shirley's legs cast up. Shirley allows Plucky to enter inside her as his erect member started pumping rapidly through each moans from the two ducks. Plucky grits his teeth while pumping into her even harder.  
  
"Harder. Harder!" She said, softly  
  
Plucky grants that pleasure as he pumps into her faster and harder with every single push. Every single loud moan from Shirley intensifies the pleasure as he kept going. He soon stops before turning Shirley around positioning for his erect member to enter her rear as he started pumping into her like a love machine. Shirley tries holding on to the bed while Plucky holds on to her sides pumping her harder and harder! The passion was so intense that the bed starts to shake a little even though Shirley's holding onto the bed not letting go at all. Plucky continues to release inside of her as his seed started flowing inside her. They could never get enough of one another. They soon caught their breath and decided to stop as Plucky and Shirley slopes on each other on the bed and got exhausted. They pants heavily before falling asleep.  
  
(Fade To Darkness)  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Buster and Babs were walking down the stairs as babs couldn't believe what she heard from Buster's lips explaining to her what happened to him.  
  
"You mean to tell me you couldn't tell the differences between me and that...that supernatural bitch?!"  
  
"Come on, babs. I thought it was you playing your games."  
  
"Why would I play some games like that?"  
  
"I don't know, but it felt like you."  
  
"Couldn't you tell?"  
  
"I couldn't move. I was chained up."  
  
Babs stops and turned to glare at him.  
  
"You're lucky it was a dream. Otherwise, I'd knock the shit outta you."  
  
She continues walking. Buster follows.  
  
"Listen, will you wait?!"  
  
Babs stops and turns to looks at him.  
  
"Look, I thought it was real. Okay? I took out the zombie and never left the room cause I was tired from battling that thing. I laid down to sleep and when I woke up, I had chains on my hands. It felt real. I know it."  
  
Babs paused briefly.  
  
"Well, somethings going on here. Let's keep going."  
  
"Right behind you."  
  
They continue walking.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Shirley was stirring in bed as she soon woke up to find that Plucky was gone from her sight. She looks around as her hair was a little messed up.  
  
"Plucky?"  
  
No Response came as she sighs deeply  
  
"Please, don't tell me it was a dream. Plucky?"  
  
Still no response. Shirley gets up and heads out to the basement. When she got there, she was shocked to see Plucky's dead corpse still under the fallen chandelier. Shirley slowly shook her head in disbelief. She could've swore that Plucky was alive and well. Could she have dreamt it? Or is her imagination running away with her. She soon left the basement and soon ran into none other then Binky Bunny. Shirley embraces Binky in a sobby hug.  
  
"Oh, Binky." She sobbed between her words.  
  
"What's wrong, girl?" She said, worried  
  
"Like, Plucky's dead."  
  
Binky paused briefly and sighs before narrowing her pupil a bit.  
  
"I know."  
  
Shirley then releases hug before wiping the tears and looking at her.  
  
"H-how do you know?"  
  
Binky paused again.  
  
"Because I killed him."  
  
Shirley went wide-eyed before Binky's eyes turned bloody red with a dark grin on her face. Shirley was filled with mixed emotion of rage and fear. Mostly rage!  
  
"You...bitch!!" She shouted  
  
Shirley lunges at the demonic Binky as they both crashed through the concrete wall. Binky kicked Shirley off her and got back on her feet. She turned before Shirley got to her feet. They were eye to eye.  
  
"Ciao."  
  
Binky escapes as Shirley ran after her. She started running from the living room in search for her when she spotted her with Fowlmouth. Shirley closes her eyes and starts panting heavily as her aura was rising before she opened her eyes. They were a purple color with crackled lightning as she looked at her. Channeling her rage, her teeth were clenching in complete anger.  
  
"Binky!!" She bellowed as her voice echoed  
  
Distortion danced over on Binky and Fowlmouth as they turned and saw Shirley floating in midair dancing in lightning.  
  
Binky smiles and waves.  
  
"Oh, hey, shirl! (to fowlmouth) Come on, let's go.  
  
Binky was about to go, but fowlmouth pulled her back.  
  
"No, wait! Something's wrong with her."  
  
Binky looks at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Before Fowlmouth could say a word, Shirley lunges and speared Binky to the ground with a powerful force. Shirley pinned her to the ground. Binky was shocked and frightened at this as she started struggling.  
  
"Shirley, what are you doing?!" She shouted  
  
"Shut up! You fucking bitch! You took Plucky away from me!" She shouted in complete animosity  
  
Binky kept struggling, but was shocked at what she heard.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's dead! And it's you're fucking fault!!" She bellowed  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
Shirley then forcefully got up, telekenetically grabbed her throat, and lifted her suspended in midair.  
  
"You dropped that goddamn chandelier on him. He saved my life and he died for it because of you! You!!" She shouted her last statement.  
  
Shirley then threw Binky across the room as Fowlmouth tries to stop this, but stops himself as he knows what Shirley is capable of doing if she's tested. Binky tries to get up as Shirley slowly approaches her. Suddenly, Buster and Babs came down and saw this in pure shock.  
  
"Holy fuck!"  
  
Babs cups her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Shirley!! (echoes)"  
  
Shirley turns to Buster and Babs with the same look in her eyes. Distortion trailing her move.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Putting an end to her misery! Just like she did Plucky!"  
  
Buster scoffs in surprise.  
  
"I knew she had a thing for that duck."  
  
"Shirley, listen to me! You are being used! Some sort of supernatural evil is controlling this house! It did the same thing to me and Buster and it nearly got us killed! You're gonna do the same thing to Binky which will satisfy this place! Killing her won't get Plucky back! You know that! You should understand it! Please, stop!  
  
Shirley suddenly starts to calm down a little, while her powers starts slowly fading. She drops to her knees and sobs in her hands as Buster and Babs ran to her and embraced her. Binky drops to the ground as she starts breathing heavily and coughing before Fowlmouth came to comfort her. 


	4. Jimmy's Horrific Fantasy

Cut To:  
  
Int. Basement  
  
Buster and the gangs minus Jimmy, Fifi, and Hamton has entered the basement and was in shocked and horror seeing Plucky's dead corpse on the dented ground underneath the broken chandler.  
  
"Oh, sweet jesus. Holy mother of god." Buster said, remorsefully  
  
Shirley couldn't bare it as she sobs on Buster's right shoulder. Babs then decided to comfort her as she grabbed both Shirley's shoulder softly and had her making eye contact with hers.  
  
"Shirley, it's gonna be alright. Okay? We're gonna leave this place pretty soon and we damn sure gonna find the motherfuckers that did this. (starts sobbing) Because trust me, they will fucking pay for it. (sobs)"  
  
"Damn right." Buster agreed  
  
"It'll be hell to pay for this shit." Fowlmouth followed  
  
"Come on. Let's go."  
  
They all leave the basement.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Jimmy, Hamton, and Fifi entered a hallway that has about 10 doors at the sides. Each has numbers on them.  
  
"If Babs were here to do this." Jimmy said  
  
"Like the host of a game show?" Hampton said  
  
"Yep. (paused) Look, we'll each pick a door. Me first, then you and Fifi. Okay?"  
  
Hampton and Fifi nods.  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Jimmy, Hamton, and Fifi went separately as Jimmy approached door number 5 while Hamton approaches door number 8. Fifi approaches door number 6 as Jimmy was the first to open it. When he did, nothing was in there. Total darkness. Hampton was next as he opened his door. Nothing. Fifi was last as she opened hers and saw nothing. They all closed the door at the same time before looking at each other.  
  
"Nothing." They said, unison  
  
Suddenly, soft wind was blowing as Jimmy saw something up over the roof. A light yellow orb was hovering down over the ground as Hampton and Fifi looked in awe at this. The orb was bright enough to almost blind the others as it illuminated it brightness before zooming down to the ground in a fast pace. Upon doing so, a huge wave zapped Jimmy, Hampton, and Fifi off their feets and straight through the doors that opened by themselves and closed after entrance.  
  
(Darkness)  
  
Fade In-  
  
A huge light shone as Jimmy awakes from his consciousness and looks up at a ceiling. He sits up and saw that he was inside a huge bathroom. It was all white inside and everything was beautiful. Jimmy gets up and scans the place before the shower automatically comes on. This almost startled him as he slowly approaches the tub. When he did, he saw something unexpected. Apparently, someone. He saw a naked purple skunk inside the tub lying in the tub sensually as she turned over and felt the water washing all over her.  
  
"Fifi?" He shockingly said  
  
She soon opened her eyes and saw Jimmy standing before the tub. She turns sideways looking at Jimmy before speaking.  
  
"Jimmy, my love. What took you so long?"  
  
Jimmy paused in place.  
  
"I, uh, was caught by the storm."  
  
Fifi nods.  
  
"I see. (stands up) Would you like to come in?"  
  
Jimmy froze in place. He didn't know what to say at this. Fifi decides to make it easier for him as she sensually got out the tub and gestures for Jimmy to come to her. Obviously, Jimmy obeys, seeing Fifi naked and all. What's ironic about it is that he was walking up to her and didn't know it. Fifi then got both her arms around Jimmy before speaking.  
  
"Would you like to come in, monsieur?" She sensually asked  
  
Jimmy paused again.  
  
"Yes. S-sure."  
  
Fifi smiled before removing his costume clothing til he was in the nude. It didn't take long for Fifi to remove his pants and kneeling while doing so. After the clothes removal, she looks up at Jimmy before sucking on his erect member. Jimmy gasps at this before holding onto the sink. Fifi kept this up before rubbing his body softly. She finally stops before rising up and facing Jimmy eye to eye. Jimmy didn't know it yet but Fifi then passionately kissed him as he allowed this. Thier tongues wrestled inside their mouth as they started moving towards the tub. Jimmy started rubbing her body as well as Fifi was doing the same. Fifi stepped into the tub as well as Jimmy did, not noticing that there's actually bubbled water in the tub. Jimmy intensifies this by kissing on Fifi's breast as she started moaning softly. He started licking her breast while his eyes were closed as he picked Fifi up and positioned her on his erect member as she started pumping on him while lips locking with Jimmy. Fifi lets out a soft moan while Jimmy releases inside Fifi. The water started splashing a little as Jimmy moans softly. Fifi embraced Jimmy and started pumping on him even harder and harder with Jimmy supporting her every move. The passion was so extreme that the water started to hit the floor along with the bubbles.  
  
"Yes!" She said, moaning louder  
  
Fifi pumped him harder and harder as Jimmy started releasing his seed into her. Jimmy moans softer while Fifi moans louder. They soon got exhausted before panting heavily. Fifi looked at Jimmy, who returned the look.  
  
"Do you love me, monseiur Jimmy?  
  
"Yes." He softly responded  
  
"Would you die for moi?" She asked again  
  
Jimmy nods.  
  
Suddenly without warning, Fifi's eyes glowed a demonic red color before grinning evilly.  
  
"That can be arranged!" She said, demonically  
  
Suddenly, before he could react, Fifi then grabbed him by the neck and started submerging Jimmy in the tub that's full of blood now as he started gagging and struggling to get out. Fifi kept the pressure on his neck as Jimmy tried to get out but the more he struggles, the more the pressure is. His hands started to give out before they stop struggling due to the now drained Jimmy. Fifi pulls a evil smirk and response in a demonic tone.  
  
"Til death do us part, monsieur. (blows raspberry)"  
  
Cut To:  
  
Fifi and Hampton finally got out from the doors that they were trapped in. Apparently, they were both in the closet and tried to get out the locked door. They looked around the place and didn't see Jimmy.  
  
"Where's Jimmy?" Fifi asked  
  
"He's probably still in that room."  
  
Hampton starts to approach the 5th door but stopped when the door opened revealing Jimmy coming out.  
  
"What happened to you?" Hampton asked  
  
Jimmy looked at Hampton.  
  
"Nothing." He replied  
  
"Oh. Come on. Let's go."  
  
Hamton turned around without noticing that Jimmy aimed a big shotgun at hamton. Fifi quickly noticed.  
  
"Hampton!!" She screamed  
  
Hampton quickly turned around at Jimmy, who pulled off a grin.  
  
"This little piggy went..."  
  
(Gunfire)  
  
The shot gun fired as it got through Hampton's chest getting him flying and crashing to the ground bleeding awfully hard as Fifi ran to him fearing for his life. She kneeled to him as the bleeding was running fast from him. Fifi was scared to death.  
  
"I can't stop the bleeding! Hampton? Hampton?!"  
  
Fifi didn't get an answer because all she saw was a deadpan look on his face. Fifi shedded tears before looking at her murderer with furious rage.  
  
"Look what you have done!! You fucking murderer!" She screeched  
  
Before Fifi could rush at him, she stopped when she saw his eyes turning bloody red. Fifi was now in fright before slowly backing up.  
  
"W-what are you?"  
  
"I'm your worst mightmare." He said in a demonic tone before roaring like a monster.  
  
Fifi screams and ran for her life as Jimmy jumped high enough like the green hulk. He used the walls as leverages before landing in front of Fifi. He quickly grabbed Fifi by the neck as he tasted her fear.  
  
"Say goodbye!" He stated in a french, yet demonic tone of voice before roaring.  
  
Off screen, Fifi scream was echoing before lots of blood and body parts started hitting the ground and walls. 


	5. The Big Surprise!

Cut To:  
  
Shirley was suddenly on her knees, holding her head and screaming in immense pain.  
  
Buster and the others were on alert as Buster and Babs supported her. Shirley continued holding her head as the pain was surging through her like a jackhammer.  
  
"Shirl, what is it?!" Buster desperately asked  
  
Shirley grunts.  
  
"It's Hampton and Fifi!"  
  
"What happened?!" Babs asked  
  
Shirley opened her shocked eyes.  
  
"They're dead. Both of them."  
  
The rest of the gangs were in shocked and horrified.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shirley, who killed them?"  
  
Shirley issued a long pause.  
  
"It was J-"  
  
Shirley stopped when she looked at Buster and found it replaced with Jimmy's face grinning evilly. Shirley screamed and jerked up from Buster before backing up from him. Shirley started sobbing.  
  
"Shirley, what's wrong?!" Babs asked as Shirley started sobbing.  
  
"It's-it's Jimmy! (points at Buster) He killed them!"  
  
"What?" Fowlmouth said  
  
"How can I kill them if I don't know where they are?! And by the way, I'm not Jimmy!"  
  
"Shirley, are you sure?" Babs asked her.  
  
Shirley nods then she sensed a presence. Before she could look at the figure, she was soon shot in the chest with an arrow as she laid deadpan on the ground with blood draining from her.  
  
Babs was shocked and horrified by the sight.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Buster was horrified before Fowlmouth saw Jimmy at the far side escaping and ran his direction. Binky noticed.  
  
"Fowlmouth, where are you going?!"  
  
Binky and the others followed his direction as Fowlmouth kept a running start. Binky was behind him in the hallway. Fowlmouth was heading downstairs so fast that he didn't noticed sharp spears pointing his way.  
  
"Jimmy!! Where are you, you fucking asshole!" He shouted  
  
He scanned the place as fast as he can as Binky and the others caught up with him. Before they could come downstairs, she soon noticed the spears pointing his way. Binky then saw Jimmy in the other direction gesturing the spears with a shocked expression.  
  
"Fowlmouth!!" She shouted  
  
Fowlmouth looked at Binky before looking forward. The last thing he saw was a spear impaling in his forehead point blank with blood splashing all over the wall. He dropped dead on the ground as Buster, Babs, and Binky witnessed this horrifying image.  
  
"No!" Binky sobbed  
  
Buster then looked in the direction that Jimmy was at. He was gone.  
  
"Oh, god!" Binky said, between her sobs.  
  
"Let's get outta here. Now! Come on!"  
  
The 3 toons scattered out the other direction due to the trap that Fowlmouth fell upon. They kept going through the other side of the hallway to a corridor that lead to an elevator. No sooner that an elevator chimed before Binky noticed. She ran towards the elevator as Buster soon noticed a flashing red button on the number two button. His eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Binky, stop!!" He shouted  
  
Too late. Binky pressed the button before a big explosion emitted from the elevator killing her. This blew the two bunnies back as Babs got up and was devastated when she saw Binky's burned crispy corpse on the floor. She sobs while struggling from buster's grasps.  
  
"No! No!" She sobs.  
  
"Let's go! We gotta keep going!"  
  
They continued going downstairs to the final floor. Before they could get there, an axe was removed from the shelf before heading Babs' way. Stopping her movement, Babs quickly noticed and went wide-eyed.  
  
"Look out!!" Buster shouted  
  
(Slow-Motion)  
  
Buster ran and guarded Babs at the same time the axe impaled against his spine having lots of blood drain from his body. Buster's eyes were wide as he took one last look at Babs. Everything became silence with no audio as Babs shakes her head in disbelief.  
  
"No." She said, voiceless with shock  
  
(Regular-Motion)  
  
Babs held onto Buster's limping body.  
  
"Buster?!" She called, between her sobs.  
  
"Babsy, go." He said, weakly.  
  
Buster then collapses to the floor dead on the stairs as Babs stood there for a while with tears coming from her eyes. She didn't bother to sob because she knows that it won't bring her friends back. She started having flashbacks of all her friends including Buster as she slowly heads downstairs and straight to the door. When she tangled the knob, it was discovered locked. She tangled it again and it was locked. She clenched her teeth trying to hold back her sobs and tears as she tighten her eyes closed, turned around, and bowed her head in defeat before pounding both fist to the door and looking at the ceiling in heated anger before speaking.  
  
"You want me?!! Huh?!! Come and get it, motherfucker!! Come and get some! (spreads out arms) You killed all my friends! You'll still have me to deal with! Come on! What are you waiting for?!" She bellowed  
  
"For you to stop bitching." A voice said  
  
Babs looked in front of her to find the image of Buster Bunny in front of her. Buster was stroking his chin and grins evilly as Babs looked over at the stairs and still found the dead Buster on the steps. She then looks at the supernatural image in disbelief. The supernatural being noticed.  
  
"Oh, was that your boyfriend? Tough luck." He chuckled, which caused Babs to snarl viciously  
  
"Fuck you. Fuck you! You think you can come around and start killing my friends? Huh?!" She shouted, while the being grins evilly.  
  
Babs soon appraoches him.  
  
"You think this is funny? You think this is fucking funny?!"  
  
Babs was now face-to-face with him.  
  
"It is now. But if you wanna get outta here, you'll have to go through me. What, are you scared?"  
  
Babs paused briefly with a determined, yet angry look on her face.  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
Buster grins and without warning, he, in a fast pace, threw a palm to Babs' face getting her flying in the air and crashing on the concrete. Teleketically, Buster gestures his hand up, lifting her from the floor and slammed Babs into the ground creating a crater. Babs, despite the pain, starts to get up struggling as she had a deadly look shooting at Buster. She could feel the supernatural force binding her in place.  
  
"Feeling tense, barbara anne? I'll bet. Because I'll assure you that you'll be running scared." He stated, grinning evilly  
  
Babs grunts.  
  
"Don't...EVER call me that!! Ahhh!"  
  
Suddenly, Babs gathered some hard strength that she never had before using them to break the invisible hold on her, which broke back Buster's fingers.  
  
"Aah!!" He screeched demonically in pain  
  
Babs broke free before taking a running start and leaping in midair before throwing an air roundhouse to Buster's face staggering him back. Buster regained his composure before he and Babs started trading blows with punches and kickes. Buster took the initiative before grabbing Babs' left leg and grabbing her throat using the other hand before raising her up and slamming her into the ground hard. Buster lifted her up with both hands before Babs dodged and broke his two arms backwards.  
  
"Aah!!" He screeched again, demonically  
  
She then took hold of his right arm and started spinning him around and around faster before letting him go. Buster was flying across the room before being impaled by a spear through the chest killing him instantly with blood draining from his body. Buster eyes were deadpan before being reduced to green dust.  
  
Babs started breathing heavily.  
  
"Now who's running scared, asshole." She said, before spitting out blood  
  
Suddenly, the front door bursted open startling and scaring Babs. A huge light was shone on her as she walked out the house. What she saw, she couldn't believe. A lot of people were there including toons with vans and stuff.  
  
"Surprise!!" A whole crowd said  
  
Babs walked out the place not knowing what's going on.  
  
"What is this? Some kind of trick?" She asked  
  
"You could say that." A voice said  
  
Babs turned and was shocked to see Buster and her friends in good health and in their costumes. Babs was flabbergasted at this before speaking.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? I thought you guys were dead."  
  
"Oh, we were dead. (to crowds) Weren't we folks?"  
  
"Yeah!" They all roared  
  
Babs held her head with both hands in total confusion.  
  
"Wait. Wait! I need a logical explanation here! First of all, what happened to Plucky? He was killed by that chandler."  
  
"I was."  
  
Plucky then gestures before Bugs came out holding a remote control.  
  
"Mind if I, uh, clear this up?" He asked in his usual brooklyn accent  
  
He pressed the button before red goo bursted from Plucky's clothing. Babs was shocked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Plucky wasn't dead to begin with."  
  
"W-what about Jimmy, Hampton, and Fifi?"  
  
Jimmy, Fifi, and Hampton came up as Buster elaborated.  
  
"Jimmy was in the bathroom and drowned. But not without, (takes out mask) being water proofed first. Fifi wasn't a victim at all. It was just some plastic body parts and red punch that Jimmy had to throw on the floor. And like pluckster...(gestures to bugs)"  
  
Bugs pressed the button as the same red goo popped from Hampton's costume.  
  
"Okay. How 'bout Shirley? As I recall, (points to Jimmy) you were the one that shot her with that arrow you son of a-"  
  
Before she could continue, Buster cuts her off.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Slow the tone, girl. I'm gettin' to that. (gestures to shirley)"  
  
Shirley had the arrow still in her chest when she took it out revealing an empty large plastic bag of donated blood. The arrow was impaled through it.  
  
"Fowlmouth?"  
  
Fowlmouth came up and took a target arrow out from his forehead that was spraying red punch from the side.  
  
"He wasn't impaled at all."  
  
"Binky."  
  
As on cue, Binky stepped in as Buster explains.  
  
"We had a secret passage way for her to escape away from the explosion. She wasn't dead in the first place."  
  
Babs nods.  
  
"Oh. And what about you, Mr. long ears?"  
  
Buster took out the remote before speaking.  
  
"Shall I continue?" He asked  
  
"No. That's alright. Well, what about those images we saw in the building?"  
  
Bugs stepped in.  
  
"I'll fill dat one up. We had a whole van of advanced technology inside to level da place with lots of image simulations including da simulations of yourselves. We did 'dis before you guys even got here."  
  
"Oh. So, Buster actually had sex with a simulation of me?"  
  
"That's right. Same with Shirley."  
  
"And same with me." Jimmy said  
  
Babs paused, then came to another realization.  
  
"One more thing. The Bet. Don't tell me you went through all this trouble just to scare me."  
  
Buster nods.  
  
"Yeah. That's pretty much it. But you see, we negotiated a truce and have the money split in half. And, we raised the price up to $900. One hundred for all of us."  
  
"And you did all this without consulting with me?"  
  
"Hey, it was either that or fork over a $900 dollar bet. I just can't let that happen."  
  
Babs nods.  
  
"Right. And the image of you. Was that for real or-"  
  
"Simulation? Yep. Plus, I knew you'd be athletic against him so I boosted up da difficulty for it." Bugs said  
  
Babs then came to another realization.  
  
"This is all a test, isn't it? What about your headache, Shirl?"  
  
"Oh, I, like, totally faked that one up. It should win an academy award."  
  
"Mm-hmm. The supernatural stuff. That's simulated too?"  
  
"Yep." Bugs replied  
  
Babs paused.  
  
"Huh."  
  
Buster starts to hand his friends the money with each $100 dollars, including Babs, who naturally takes it.  
  
"There's one thing I don't get. I was over at Binky when you negotiated this little truce. Was she in it too?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And all that was to get me running scared, huh?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. (eats carrot)"  
  
"Well, it's only fair to warn you that I'm not the only one that's gonna be running scared."  
  
Buster looks at her.  
  
"Whys that?"  
  
Babs then took out a mallet from out of nowhere.  
  
"Because you're gonna be running scared too!" She shouted  
  
"Oh, shit! (looks at camera) Gotta run. Happy Halloween, folks!" He stated  
  
Buster runs away with Babs in pursuit with her mallet.  
  
"Oh, yeah. You better run! Scaring me to shit like that! You gonna pay for that, buster bunny!" She shouted.  
  
(Fade To Darkness)  
  
The End 


End file.
